Apocalypse Mobius: Team Black
by Gazminika the Black Armanian
Summary: Three groups, six people, one hellish scenario. Watch as the survivors struggle to live in a nuclear...biological...attack... Eh f*ck it. There on Mobius and they meet sonic team members along the way alright. Oh I forgot to say, this is my first story. This also part one of a three part story thing...yeah...
1. Introduction Introducing the First Pair

Okay now here is the situation (this is for all the groups) they are the survivors of a nuclear and biological attack. These groups must do what ever they can by enemy forces, bandits that survived the attack, and possibly something even more dangerous. Oh and I forgot to mention, there are three groups of two people per group. They will only meet at the end at the story and show up somewhere else in random points. Oh and I'm throwing in random meet ups with different sonic characters so yeah.

The first group is Gazminika and his girlfriend Curtis.

Gazminika is a seven foot four, 15 year old, Black-Armanian, male.

He has tanned skin, long, spikey black hair with natural cyan streaks, and a cyan and a white eye. He is extremely skinny yet extremely strong, perfect with a gun. Any one can recognize him by his height, clothing, or his very low toned voice. His professional weapons through this is the Black-Tail Combat Special handgun(Think of the FN-Five-seveN) , and a modified CM901 that has an integrated silencer, under barrel vertical grip, and an EOTech hybrid sight. He renamed it the CM1802 Carbine. His codename in combat : Apex

Curtis, the girlfriend of Gazminika, is about five foot seven, 15 years old, and is also Black-Armanian blood. Her skin color is slightly lighter that Gazminika's, has medium length black, spikey hair with a bluish tint. She has light green eyes and has a muscular build. You can recognize her by her average Armanian accent (Its like Russian but also like Japanese), build, clothing, and when Gazzy is with her, usually enjoying each others company. Her professional weapons are a custom made Katana that is slightly shortened, all black, and only the edge (the sharp part) is white, and a Desert Eagle .357. Her codename in combat: Delta (PS her blades name is Ripper).


	2. Chapter 1:Beginning of the End

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End.

It was the year 2067 on LSP-133 (Life Sustaining Planet number 133). Every thing is quiet, peaceful, and stressful." Stressful?" You may ask. Its stressful due to a war raging on the other side of the world. This is a war that determines which of the two colonies will stay and which will be terminated off the face of the planet. Within the planet we are focusing onto two people, a young boy by the name of Gazminika Dremond and his girlfriend Curtis Lagan. These two live together in a two story house in the colony of Parapa. These two are prepared for an attack. They have a shelter built 20 feet underground, a years worth of food (canned) and water (bottled). But one night, about 2 o' clock in the morning, the nuclear sirens wailed. This violently woke the two up and out of bed. They quickly grabbed two large duffle bags, ran down stairs, out the back door, and opened a pair of doors. Before they ran inside they quickly stopped to hear if it was a false alarm, test, or if it was real. Then the second but louder pair of sirens yelled over the main siren yelled, "TO ALL THAT HEAR THIS ALARM, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" As soon as they heard that, they bolted down stairs and slammed the doors and sealed them. "THE PRAD (Parapa's Aerospace Defense) SYSTEM OF HAS DETECTED A NUCLEAR MISSLE AND BIOLOGICAL MISSLE HEADED TOWARD THE COLONY. WE ADVISE ALL RESIDENTS TO SEEK SHELTER NOW. DO NOT DELAY OR YOU MAY PUT YOUR LIFE AT EXTREME RISK!" Now the couple are trapped in the darkness of their shelter, waiting in fear for the strike to be over. "Gazzy I'm really scared. What are we going to do after this?" Curtis said while shivering in the dark. "Yeah, and trust me I'm at the brink of shitting myself." He replied. The two where now sitting in the dark praying that they will live. Now every thing was quiet. Not a single noise was heard. The sirens stopped wailing, no one was in the streets, and every one is in some type of shelter. The only noise there was a light boom in the distance. Soon the cloud got bigger, then another was heard not to long after the other one. The noise of death lasted for ten minutes, then silence


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving the Nest

Chapter 2: Leaving the Nest.

"Sola 56th, year 2067. We've been stuck down here for two weeks waiting for some type of help or rescue. The underground speakers (there are speakers every where under the ground in Parapa to inform any one underground what's going above ground or to tell what kind of bomb went off) consistently blared every three hours what happened. So far we are struggling down here. Our bodies are starting to reject the food we intake now. We are going mentally insane. We have consistent nightmares, talk to ourselves, feel like the walls are getting smaller every minute, and have a feeling that we are the only ones who survived. Guess its time to leave. I don't why but I'm starting to develop a serious case of claustrophobia and so is Curtis. As of today, we leave the shelter." –End Log-

"Hey Curtis, you okay?" Gazzy questioned his girl. "Other than the consistent vomiting and bowel movements from the same canned things we eat I'm actually okay." She replied. "Well…" He stopped. "What are you thinking?" Curtis asked Gaz. "I feel like it's time we should leave the shelter and go find a safer place like a new town or colony. " He suggested. "THANK YOU! At least you feel the same as me now." She yelled in enjoyment. "Are you fuckin' kidding? When did you feel like this?" Gaz said "Today, surprisingly." Curtis said. "Well lets open up the bags." Gaz said.

The two walked up and opened a small closet. This revealed the two duffel bags, each with one of their names on them. Gazminika grabbed his and unzipped it. He pulled out a large custom sleeveless ballistic shirt (like a ballistic vest but it acts like a shirt. When I say that, it protects you and still carries things like ammo and 'nades.), heavy duty cargo pants (in military grey digi-urban), and a gas mask with helmet. He also pulled out his beautiful Black-Tail and CM1802(with ammunition of course). "I never though I would never use this fuckin thing but I guess today is the day." Gaz said to him self. Curtis grabbed her bag and unzipped it. She pulled out the same outfit Gazzy has (smaller of course) and pulled out her blade (Ripper) and her Desert Eagle. "If anyone stands in our way, I'll make sure to tear them to fucking shreds. But first, bullets." Curtis said


	4. Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?

Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?

Gaz and Curtis made their way up the ladder out of the shelter. Once they both reached the outside they stopped and looked around. Every thing was quiet, dead quiet. As they look around them they can only see death. Buildings are still crumbling off there foundations or just turning into piles of burning rubble and scrap. All the trees that were surrounding them are either burnt, knocked down and burnt, or just doesn't exist anymore. This silence didn't help their mental state at all. "Hey Gaz. Is it me or do you feel like somthin' bad is going to happen?" Curtis asked. "Yeah, it does." Gaz replied. "Hello, any survivors?!" A voice asked, coming from the distance. Gazzy and Curtis both ran to the front yard of their non-existent house. Out in the distance they can see a black figure, neat to him is a white one. "HEY, OVER HERE!" Gaz yelled. Both figures got closer and closer until they were in front of the house. "Who are you people?" Curtis asked them both. "The name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. This is my assistant Rouge the Bat." The stripped one said. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. "My name is Gazminika Dremond and this is my companion, Curtis Lagan." Gaz replied. "We are survivors, yes, I know. The biggest question is, are you here to kill or rescue us?" Said Gazzy. "Neither, it depends if your willing to help." Shadow said. "All right you two, lets get out of here before any military comes by. We're not allowed here anyways." Rouge suggested. "Right. Remember you two, we will get you so far, then you will be alone to fend for yourselves. Got it?" Said Shadow. "WILCO!" The couple said in unison. Now there off on to a journey that they may not survive, but will they?


	5. Chapter 4:The First Encounter

Chapter 4: The First Encounter.

All four of them are on the move. They are out of the neighbor hood and going into the city. "I don't have a good feeling about this." Stated Gaz. "Me neither but we must push on." Shadow replied. Soon as they walk down the main street they heard a low rumble. "God damnit, what is it this time?" Shadow said with anger. Everyone looked behind them and saw two attack choppers. "Everyone down!" Gaz yelled. Everyone hit the pavement quickly. "What are those?" Asked Curtis. "Enemy attack helicopters. They must be sending kill teams to wipe any other survivors." Said Rouge. After the choppers passed and were a good distance away, everyone rose off the ground. "Everyone good?" Shadow asked. They all nodded their heads. They continued to walk the streets to the city. "HELP. SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!" Someone shouted. They followed the voice to demolished house. In the back the saw that the shelter doors were open. "Dremond, your coming with me. Rouge, Lagan, stay up here and watch the area." Shadow commanded. Gazminika and Shadow ran down the steps with their handguns out and ready. They reached the room where the crying was coming from. It was a mother holding her child inside a glass dome. A large man was trying to break it. "Freeze, hold it right there." Shadow demanded. The figure turned and started staring at the two. "Stand still or we will shoot!" Commanded Gazzy. "No, no please don't kill him!" The young woman said. The man charged the two and they opened fire. Five shots, five hits, one kill confirmed. "Ma'am are you okay?" Gaz questioned. "Open the dome and please explain what happened." He asked nicely. Shadow stood and looked at the fresh corpse and started to examine it. The flesh is pale, near grey. The eyes are purely blood shot with the pupils being pinkish-red. The skin is ice cold and his teeth were rotten to the core. Plus he has a bloody nose and eyes, and he has a bite mark on his arm. "So ma'am can you explain what happened here?" Gaz questioned the woman. "I don't know. He just can back and complained about a bite someone gave him. He bit me and our daughter." "Okay, thank you." Said Gaz. "Hey Dremond." Said shadow. "Did they say, they were bitten?" He asked. "Yeah wh-…

Oh no. Don't tell me its real!?" Gazzy said in fear. "Yep, and they have to go. Tie them down." Said Shadow. Gazzy tied the mother and child down while Shadow searched for some flammable liquid. "Here we go. Take this and make a trail. Douse them if you can." Ordered Shadow, executing his plan. Gazminika didn't question and did what he was told. They went outside and trailing the petrol behind them. "Um Gaz, what are you doing?" Curtis asked. "Executing plan #135. There real." He answered. "What's #135" Questioned Rouge. "We have a special survivors book that tells us what to do in the case of a disaster. Number 135 is in the 'Walking Dead' section. It tells us to burn all fresh corpses and anyone that came in any contact with the infected." Answered both Gazzy and Curtis. Gaz dug into a pocket to retrieve a lighter. He sparked it to make a flame and set the petrol on fire. In a matter of seconds all you here is the screams of fear, then silence. All you could hear was the crackling of the fire. They all walked away from the scene. Once they were far enough, the same shelter exploded into a fireball. "Guess the rest of the fuel was in there." Gazminika said to himself.

I hope your enjoying this fanfic as much as I am. Don't forget to leave a review to help me shape my story. Peace.


	6. Chapter 5: Night Fall

Chapter 5: Nightfall.

It has been four hours since their little encounter with an infected person. They are still a long ways away from the town. It is currently 7:47 PM, and nightfall is imminent. "This isn't good. Most activities and predators are usually out at night." Curtis stated, sounding worried. "She's right. We are still 15 miles away from town and have no shelter." Shadow said. "Hey, I see a gas station. We can hide out in there until morning." Announced Rouge. The whole gang rush to the petrol station. "Gaz, go in and secure the place. Whistle if we're clear." Shadow demanded. Gazminika opened the front door slowly just to see dead bodies everywhere. The sight and stench was to powerful for him. He quickly ran outside to breath. He soon bent over and puked all over the grass. Curtis ran up behind him to see if he's okay. "Wonder what's wrong?" Shadow said. He poked his head inside then quickly pulled it out. "Fucking Christ. It smells worse then a pile of shit in there." He said. Every one except for Gazzy went in and piled the bodies outside. Rouge found a full jerry can and doused them in fuel. She trailed it to a safe distance and set the line on fire. As this was happening, all of the street light along the highway started to light up. Row after row it was getting closer as the sky grew darker. Everyone went inside and barricaded themselves in. "This is going to be one hell of a night." Stated Curtis. Now they are trapped in a small room for ten hours straight. The room still smells horrible and to both Gazzy and Curtis, it was getting smaller and smaller. The claustrophobia and putrid smell made Gaz run over to a waste bin and throw up once again. "OH THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A FUCKIN NIGHT!" Gaz yelled.

Three hours into the night. Strange sounds were happening outside and every one is sitting in a corner. Shadow and rouge were fast asleep and Gazminika and Curtis were wide awake and heavily shaking. Shadow slowly woke up to see them at their worst. "Are you guys okay? You look terrible." Shadow asked. "Well, what if we told you that we grew a mental condition like claustrophobia due to being 20 feet underground for two weeks." Gaz answered. "Well you should have told us before but it's fine. Just try to stay calm and go to sleep. Actually here. Take these pills." He Shadow said. He reached into his pockets and took out a bottle that read "Melatonin". "These motherfuckers will both calm you down and help you sleep. Don't worry, I will wake you up in the morning." Said Shadow, giving both of them two pills from the bottle. After their consumption of the drug, they slowly doze off and drifted into a deep sleep. It is now 11:28 PM, and everyone is asleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Nightmare

Chapter 6: Nightmare

"Hey. HEY WAKE UP! C'mon wake up Dremond, this is not the time to be sleeping!" A muffled voice yelled at Gazminika. Gazzy's sight was blurry as he was trying to wake up. The consistent sounds of gunshots got his attention. "Hey what the fuck is happening?" Gaz questioned to any one who can hear him. There is loud banging on the walls and everyone is positioned by a door or window. Gaz grabber his carbine and went to a large window. On the opposite side is Curtis, popping shots out the window. "Hey what's happening!?" Gazzy asked Curtis. " Where being attacked by bandits. It would be nice if you can also shoot instead of sitting around!" Curtis commented. Gaz pick up his rifle and took aim. Once he saw a silhouette he took the shot. "AH! FUCK ME, I'M HIT!" The hidden individual yelled. Once that happened a hail of gunfire rained down on to the crew. This cause the building to collapse on top of them. After a minute or two it stopped. The sound still echoed throughout the area. Headlights shinned and people went to search through the wreckage. They slowly picked up each survivor and put them into a large vehicle. Gazminika was still conscious and saw every thing. "No this cant be happening. Where are the taking us? And what are they going to do?!" Gazzy started to panic and was thrown into the back of the vehicle. He saw Curtis who was also barely conscious. "At least she's okay." Gaz thought, then fell asleep.

-3 hours later-

"Ugh…where am I?" Gaz questioned himself. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a room inside a slightly destroyed house. There was a table with vials filled with a liquid that seemed like blood, a window with a view of the sun rising, and everyone else. They where all strapped into different chairs, all bloody and cut up. A door quickly slammed open and three men walked towards him. "So this is him? He looks pathetic. I told you to get me a strong one not a weak skinny one!" A man said with a loud obnoxious German accent. "But sir, he's immune to the virus that we sent." Another one said, sounding like a normal person. "Oh really? Hey, wake up. God damnit boy wake up. Gaz wake up. Common, wake up Gazminika…"

-Back in the petrol station-

"Gaz, WAKE UP!" Curtis said. He snapped out of his sleep and quickly sat upwards. "Hey… nothing happened… where still alive!" Gazzy said in excitement. "The hell are you talking about Dremond? Nothing happened." Shadow stated. "Guess it was a dream huh, tell me about it." Said Curtis. "I'll tell you on the way, but for now lets get moving. But first breakfast. I'm starving for something." He announced. "Hey guys, I found some cans of beans!" Rouge said aloud. Gaz and Curtis both held their stomach and mouth. "Please… no." They both said.


	8. Chapter 7: Hello Hellhole

Chapter 7: Hello Hellhole

The crew travelled farther down the road until they reached the checkpoint. "So here we are. Man this place looks like shit." Gazminika said with a surprised tone. They hopper over the gate and walked into town. It was silent, too silent. Both Gaz and Curtis cant recognize were they are. All the street signs are either melted or obliterated, Buildings are barely standing, and no one roamed the streets. They just stood their and just took in the scenery. "Hey, are you two okay?" Rouge asked. "Yeah, we're fine. I wasn't ready for this at all." Curtis replied. They went down the street, store-to-store and found nothing of use or importance. "Damn, what do we do now?" Gaz asked. *Uuuuugh… "What the fuck was that?!" Curtis asked in fear. "I don't know but I want to find out." Shadow said. They took a look out side and saw a large mass of individuals. "WHAT THE HELL?! When did they get there?" Gaz yelled with anger and confusion. Every one in the horde looked behind them and started walking towards the group. "Oh crap, don't tell me they're all infected." Rouge said. "Yep. What now?" Gazzy asked. "Light 'em up." Shadow commanded, loading his weapon. Every one stepped outside and unloaded their guns on them. In under 30 seconds every individual was on the ground. "Well, that was easy." Curtis said. "Well he first thing we should do is find high ground. That will help us see what's going on around us." Shadow said. Every replied and agreed with the plan. *Rrrrrrrrrrrrr… "Oh here we go with the strange noises. What the hell is that?" Curtis said aloud. Three pickup trucks full of people came zipping down the street shooting at the crew. "TAKE COVER!" Rouge yelled. They all rand back into the and hid behind a counter. The came to a screeching halt and got out of the vehicles. Six men wearing make-shift armor made of scrap entered the building. "Come on out, your only making me hungrier." One of them yelled. "Well…shit." Gazzy said to himself. He examined his body and found two flash bang grenades. "Well I'm resorting to this." Gazzy said. Every one looked at him with a strange expression. Gaz took the banger off of his belt. "FLASH OUT!" He yelled. He quickly pulled the pin and threw it over the counter. Once the flash went off everyone peeked over the counter top and popped each target. "Could this day get any worse?" Gazzy asked. They all left the building and went down the street. Hopefully the make it out in one piece, do you?


	9. Chapter 8: Break Off

Chapter 8: Break off.

They all found a building and travelled to the roof. Now they have a good view of the city and any thing outside of it. "So…bandits, infected, what's next, the fucking military? God, this day gets worse every hour I swear." Gazminika announced. "Um…I don't want to ruin the silence but, we have company!" Yelled Rouge. "Shit, claymores would be nice right a bought now!" Shadow said out loud. "What are we going to do now?" Asked both Gazzy and Curtis. "Well it's time we leave and you fight for your life." Shadow said. "Sorry guys but hey, we got this for you." Rouge said. She threw a sack towards them. "What's this for?" Curtis questioned. The door slammed open and bandits started to flood onto the roof top. They turned back the other direction and saw both Shadow and Rouge were gone. "Curtis are you ready?" Gaz asked. "Yeah, give them hell." Answered Curtis. Gazzy unloaded his assault rifle taking one person at a time. Then Curtis ran up and sliced a few people with Ripper and took off a few heads with her Desert Eagle. Shot after shot, death after death, the bandits retreated within seconds. The two went by a wall and sat down with their back against it. "Fuckin Christ, how many people did we go against?!" Curtis said in pain. They were both bloodied, bruised, and had bullet holes in them. "well lets see whats in the bag." Said Gazzy. The opened the bag and pulled out some bandges, pain killers, compass, map, and a note. The note read:

"Dear Gazminika and Curtis. Sorry we had to leave but we hope you guys can take care of yourselves. Here are some things that can help you find you destination.

Take care, -Shadow and Rouge."

"Damn, what now?" Asked Gaz. "We push on, I guess." Curtis replied.


	10. Chapter 9: Mental State

Chapter 9: Mental State.

Gaz and Curtis went down the streets of the city. "Hay Gaz, you okay, you don't look very good?" Curtis asked. Gaz's skin was now pale. He was slightly drooling and limping. Soon enough he fell down and face planted into the ground. Curtis went over and flipped him onto his back. "Why is everything red?" Gaz asked, as if he was high. Curtis dragged him into a nearby building and propped him against the wall. She checked her watch. 6:39 PM, and nightfall was almost upon them. "Hey Gazzy, can you hear me?" Curtis asked with a worried tone in his voice. "Yeah, everything is just…spiny. When did we get in here?" He asked. This is it, Gazminika is loosing it and without him, they are both weak. Curtis grabbed some material and started a small fire and barricaded themselves in there. "Psst. Hey over here." A voice whispered to Curtis. She quickly turned around and saw that nothing was there. "Maybe I'm also loosing it. Guess I'll go to sleep." She said to herself. She grabbed some soft items from around the room and made a make-shift pillow for both her and Gazzy. Now she is just laying there in silence. She slowly closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

-Curtis' dream-

It was a warm and sunny afternoon. Both Gazminika and Curtis were outside laying beside a tree. "What a nice day, right?" Gaz asked Curtis. "Yeah it is." She replied. They sat there in silence. "Do you know what would be fun?" Gazzy said. "No what." Answered the girl. "Murder." Gaz said, with an evil tone. Curtis quickly looked and stared at him with a "what the fuck" look. Gaz turned his head around and face her. "What's wrong? Your acting like you just saw a ghost." He said, now sounding like a demon. His skin started to turn pale and and eyes turned bloodshot. He stood up and grabbed Curtis by the neck of her shirt. The sky was turning a blood red and all of the plants turned grey and instantly died. "Wh-Who are y-you.?!" Curtis asked, heavily shaking in fear. "I am both God and the Devil, the beginner and ender of worlds. I AM DEATH HIMSELF!" He yelled towards her. Curtis squirmed around and tried to break free from his grip. "Every thing you know is dead. You family, your friends, your kind... and now you." Gaz said. He raised his hand. He threw a punch at her, but before it hit her she woke up.

-In the destroyed building-

"Wake up. C'mon, reality is over here." The real Gaz said, shaking his girl. She opened her eyes and sat up. "Oh god. I'm starting to loose it." Curtis said in fear. "Don't worry, I lost mine hours ago. I'm just used to it. Lets go, its day time and we need to advance the plot of the story." Gazzy said. They both collected there stuff and started leaving. Before Curtis stepped out she looked behind her and made sure no one else was there. Now they were leaving the city and into a lightly forested area. What will they find? Who the hell knows, you have to keep reading to find out.

Whatcha think of the story so far. Like it if you do and if you want more, follow me. And don't forget to send reviews. I want to know how I'm doing to every one. Thanks guys.


	11. Chapter 10: Ghillie in the Mist

Chapter 10: Ghillie in the Mist.

Gazzy and Curtis finally made their way out of the city. Past the checkpoint was a large open field covered in debris like car parts and concrete from the street. "Man, what a fuckin wreck." Gaz said with awe. In the distance there where two large flying objects. They where flying towards them at a pretty fast speed. "Quickly, get down." Curtis said. They both dove into the grass and didn't move. They stopped infront of the checkpoint they exited from. "Hey Gaz, your good with vehicles, what are those?" Curtis whispered. "Those my dear future wife, are heavily armored Ospreys. We don't want to fuck with those." He answered. 10-20 men rappelled out of the Ospreys and quickly stormed into the city. After the Ospreys emptied themselves they took off. "Hunter 2-1 this is Ghostex 2-3. We don't see any movement on the outside, over." A voice said. A grassy figure rose from the grass in front of Gaz. Another rose in front of Curtis. They both looked at each other and nodded. They both pulled out a combat knife, grabbed and covered their figures mouth, then slit their throats. They quicly took the clothes off and put it on themselves. Gaz and Curtis picked up the solders sniper rifles and regrouped towards the street. "What are the chances that we get ghillie suits?" Said Gazminika. "I don't care, I'm officially one with the trees now." Said Curtis. They moved back into the grass and headed down along the road. "Hey. Two tangos, 11'o clock." Silently announced Curtis. Gaz took aim with his new weapon. He slowly inhaled and lined up his shot. "Going for the collateral? Nice." Curtis said, quietly. His shot was lined and he squeezed the trigger. *CLOCK. Both of the wandering solders heads blew up in a red mist. "All right were now?" Gaz asked. Curtis looked at the map and pointed to an area that represents a forest. "We need to go here, into the woods." She said. They both looked down the road and saw it leaded to that same area. They are now traveling there. What will happen next…?

Well I still don't know but I'll let my imagination do that.


	12. Chapter 11: One with Nature

Chapter 11:One with Nature.

Gaz and Curtis just reached the tree line. "*sigh. Well no turning back now." Gaz said. "Yeah, but we got to keep pushing forward if we want to get through this alive." Curtis stated. The entered the woods and started walking a couple feet away from the actual trail. "Stop, get down, convoy ahead." Gaz quietly said. They both hit the ground. Thanks to their ghillie suits (it's a kind of camo for field snipers. It looks like grass and leafs. This is perfect out in open fields in tall grass or a wooded area) they're hidden. After they passed, Curtis slowly rose up first then Gaz. They kept going down the path. "Man, its so peaceful out here. Very... relaxing." Gaz said looking everywhere around him, taking in the view. They both stopped at a large rock and sat around it. "Feel like home before this happened." Gaz said. "Yeah." Curtis replied. They both turned and looked at each other with little smiles on their faces. A few seconds later they finally met in the middle and kissed. After a couple of minutes they stopped and kept looking around. "Hey Gaz, I'm not going to lie. If I were to die at any moment I would want to die here, right?" She asked. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind." He replied. *Grrrr. Gaz started to hold his stomach down. "Well shit. Guess I'm hungry." He said with a surprised tone. Curtis took out two cans of tuna and a small roll of crackers. "Enjoy." Curtis said with a grin. "Hmmm… how did we get here again?" Asked Gazzy. "Who knows, but thank god that were still alive." Curtis answered. "Damn getting dark already? Well lets set up a bonfire." Stated Gaz. Less than an hour later they were sitting by their fire. Curtis was leaning on Gaz and vice versa. "You know, this was nice. We may be some what injured and restless but, we had a good run so far." Said Gazminika. *Hoo hoo. Owls were starting to come out with the soft chirping of the crickets. "I'm ready for bed." Curtis stated. "Same." Gaz replied with a smirk. They both grabbed something soft and laid down next to each other. Soon they both went to sleep. It was 10:26 PM.

-10 Hours later.-

"*Yaaaawn." Curtis just woke up. She put her hand on Gazzy's shoulder and slowly shook him. "Huh, what?" He said in confusion. He stood up. " Man I feel refreshed." Gaz said. "Does that mean your ready to move on?" Asked Curtis. "Damn skippy!" Gaz replied, sounding happy. It was 8:56 AM, and they're back on the move.


	13. Chapter 12: Oh Hello

Chapter 12: Oh, Hello…

It was 11:22 AM, and both Gazminika and Curtis were still walking through the woods. "The peace and quiet may be nice and all but, I'm going to need to fight something here soon." Curtis said. As they kept walking they stumbled upon a large cliff. Past the cliff at the bottom as a camp site. "Holy shit, that's military. When did they get there?!" Gaz said with disbelief. Curtis shrugged her shoulders. "Vector to *zzzzzzz do you *zzzzz." A voice said coming from a radio. "Say again, you breaking up!" Another voice said, not from a radio. Gaz gestured Curtis to follow him. They crouched down and went into the bushes. They were getting closer to the voices they are hearing. "Damnit Vector, I told you to get the talkies from Prower and not from a bunch of kids on the block!" The voice said with anger. They both found where the source was. It was a purple chameleon with a cheap looking walkie-talkie. "Oi, wanka." Gazzy said to get his attention. The chameleon turned around to find two guns in his face. "Oh fuck…" He said to himself. "Okay, I'm only going to ask you one and one time only. Who are you and why?" Gaz said, pulling the bolt of his CM1802. "*Sigh. My name is Espio the Chameleon. I work with a Sonic team group known as "Team Chaotix". We where sent here to find and kill hostile militia, and seek out survivors along the way." He responded. "Well where the rest of this so called "team" of yours?" Curtis asked, now putting Ripper on his throat. "A Crocodile named Vector, a smell but VERY fucking annoying Bee named Charmy, and me, Espio the Chameleon." He said, now running out of breath. "There over on the cliff. Their supposed to meet me over here for my briefing." He added. "I guess we'll wait until they get here." Stated Gaz. Gaz and Curtis moved into a bush and zipped up the face mask on their ghillie suits. "Don't you think that you can't see us we cant see you. If you try to leave we will kill you. Understand?" Curtis Asked. Espio nodded his head.

-1 Hour Later-

"*Psst. Hey Vector, right here." Espio said uncloaking himself. "Hey Espio! Are you ready?" Charmy said loudly. "well you need to talk to some people before we do this." He responded. "Talk to who?" The scaly asked. *Clink. "To us. And you, stop flying before I rip those things off your back." Gazzy said, with a mean tone in his voice. Charmy stopped fluttering his small wings and hit the ground with a thud. "If I may ask, who are you supposed to be?" Vector Asked. "They're here to help us with the assault, and they have a plan on how to do it." The chameleon responded. "Okay then how are we going to do it?" Asked the bee. "This is how we're going to do it." Curtis started.


	14. Chapter 13: Before the Storm

Chapter 13: Before the Storm.

"Okay now listen up!" Gaz said to get everyone's attention. "I' going to run this by you guys one and one time only. You three are going to go out there and storm the place out. W Both Curtis and me will keep you cover. I will be on this cliff and Curtis will be on the other one ninety degrees to me. We will keep you all covered by using thermal optics, full metal jacket rounds that can penetrate steel walls half a meter thick, yeah crazy right, and suppressors. You three are going to kill the five guards at the gate." Gaz pulls out six weapon silencers and handed them out to the Chaotix. "These will fit any gun you find, that and it will make no noise when you shoot it. Let me show you." Gaz pulled out another silencer (Trust me, even I don't know where he gets this stuff. And I'm supposed to be god in this story.) and put it on his Black-Tail. He loaded three .50AE rounds in. "I'm choosing the action express round because they are the loudest when shot." He stated. He inserted the clip and pressed down on the slide release. He pointed the gun into the air at an angle. *Pfft. *Pfft. *Pfft. Gaz fire all three shots. "Told you, complete silence, perfect for any situation. After you guys get in, you will enter the building by a vent outside and once you get in, you will need to find a console in the control room. If they don't have a self destruct mechanism then send the missiles on top of you. If you do that you will have ten minutes to get the fuck out of there. Got it?" Gaz asked. "Wait, what time are we going to do this?" Espio asked. Gaz looked at his watch, then the sky, then back to the watch. "About sundown. That will be about 6-7 'o clock." He answered. "Any other questions?" Said Gaz. Every one shook their heads. "Good, now we wait."


	15. Ignore if your no a FF member

Waddap people. To any one who actually have a FF account, do me a favor and leave a review. This will help me shape the story and make any changes to it. If you guys can do that for me, I'll appreciate that.

-Gazzy


	16. Chapter 14: Zero Dark- wait

Chapter 14: Zero Dark, Wait… That's Copyright, Sorry.

It was 7:33 PM, The Chaotix were hiding behind the tree line and both Gazminika and Curtis were on the cliff, snipers ready. As they were looking into the thermal scopes they saw two. "Hey, where's the lizard?" Gaz asked. "I'm cold blooded…dumbass." He responded. "Watch you mouth, remember, we have large caliber rifles and you have small arms." Curtis threatened. "Sorry, just tired." Espio said. Espio went up to the guards that where at the gate and took them all out without being spotted. "Area clear. Wait, what are the call signs?" Vector asked. "Our call sign is Ghostex 2-2 and yours is going to be Misfit 2-1, if you come back and we don't recognize you we will STAR you. If so, it will be Apex Delta." Curtis explained. "Right, thanks." Charmy said. They converged to the guard building and took the dead guards weapons and put the silencers on. "HOLD. We spot a small patrol group 30 meters away. Either take them out when they get close or hide the bodies." Gaz informed the other team. They all went out and gathered the bodies then put them in the building. A few minutes later the patrol passed and they infiltrated the base. "Okay guys, I see a vent on top of the main building. If I'm seeing this right, it will lead you straight to the control room, no problem." Curtis informed him. The Chaotix snuck by everyone and went to the roof. They opened the vent and went through it. Now they're in the control room. *Klaxon (sorry, to lazy to make the noise. If you don't know what it is, look it up.). "Shit, the doors are sealed. The controls don't work." Vector said in anger. "Welp, then it's time for us to dash. See you on the other side. Lets go Curtis." Gazzy said. They got rid of the communicators the Chaotix gave them, packed all of their equipment and left. "Well that was disappointing." Curtis said.

So who knows what happened to the Chaotix but who cares. The finally reached the end of the brush. Whats on the other side, who knows. Just check in later for new chapingters.


	17. Chapter 15: Look What I Found

Chapter 15: Look what I found…

After the disappointment of a plan both Gazminika and Curtis executed, they kept going forward to their destination. They where at the tree line and saw a couple of houses and barns. A few miles in front of them, was another large city. "Fucking Christ, don't tell me we went backwards!?" Gazzy said with anger. "No, some of the buildings are different, that and we never passed another gas station coming into the bush." Curtis stated. "Okay. If we where backtracking I would flip the fuck out. Other than that, lets scavenge the gas station. I'm to fuckin' hungry." Gaz said with relief. They both started to make their way to the petrol station. They entered and saw that it was hardly scavenged. Some food was still on the shelves. Drinks were in the fridges which still have power to them. And the building looked untouched. Curtis looked around for certain foods and Gaz was looking for something to drink. "Oh…my…GOD!" Gazzy yelled. "Curtis, you wont believe what I found." "What, it better be good?" Curtis asked. "I have the nectar of the Gods. MOUNTAIN DEW!" He answered, with excitement.

He started to fill his bag with both bottles of water and Mountain Dew. Curtis filled her bag with more canned goods and a few bags of candy (BTW, Gazminika has one HELL of a sweet tooth). "So Curtis, what did you find?" Gaz asked. "Canned foods, as usual, and a couple bags of candy to snack on." She answered. *Rrrrrrrrrr*Rrrrrrrrr*Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. "Wait that sounds familiar." Curtis started. "Oh fuck! Gaz, we have bandit techs heading this direction!" Curtis said loudly. "Over here, in the freezer. We can hide here." Gaz stated. They both ran and hid into the beer fridge and waited for them to pass. As they approached, they stopped in front on the building. "Shit more bandits. Why can't the be more friendly?" Curtis asked to her self. She tried reaching for her blade but it wasn't on her. She looked outside of the fridge door and saw it lying on the floor. "Hey Gazzy, bad news. I left Ripper out there." She said nervously, thinking that if the bandits saw it, they will take it. They walked into the store. "For a run down place this is nice." One said with a Russian accent. "Hey I found some bags. There full of food and drinks." Another said. "Gaz what do we do?" Curtis asked, with a fear that they will find her blade next. "Well I have one flashbang left. Guess well bang and clear." He responded. Gazzy slowly opened the door and threw out his last flash and got everyone in the room. They flew out and whacked the badies. "OH THANK GOD, no one took you. I would have NO idea what I would do without you." She said in relief. "Then what does that make me then huh?" Gaz asked her. "My boyfriend you silly bitch, that's why." She replied. "Heh, right."


	18. Chapter 16: Are we there yet?

Chapter 16: Are we there yet?

Within a hour they reached the other town. Everything looked fine. Minor damage was caused to the are, other than that, buildings were still standing, some windows are still in tact, and there people roaming the streets. "Hey you!" A voice called out for them. A blue and a yellowish orange color were dashing towards them. Seconds later they were in front of the couple panting. "And who the hell are you?" Gaminika asked. "The names Sonic the Hedgehog, a.k.a the fastest thing alive. This is my best friend tales, I bet you can see why." He said. "What brings you two here?" The blue creature asked. "We're looking for a new home as ours was devastated by a nuclear blast." Curtis answered. "Well I'm sorry for you loss. If I may ask, what race are you two." The fox asked. "We're both Black Armanian, why?" Said Gaz. "No reason just curiosity. If you follow me, I think we can show you to your destination." Tails replied. The blue blazer and yellow helper lead them to the back of some building. Sonic opened a manhole cover and handed them some mask. "No thanks, we have our own." Said Gaz. After everyone put a gas mask on, they climbed a ladder down into the sewers. "Holy shit! I see why we need masks." Curtis said in surprise. All they could see down there were dead bodies that need to be burned and highly visible spores.

They started to move along the sides of the sewers. "So you guys know where we're going?" Asked Gaz. "Yeah. We have a map of the whole sewer system." Tails said. They traversed through the system and about halfway, the stopped to rest. "Hey Curt, what time is it?" Gaz asked. "8:27." she responded. *Splish. "The hell was that?" Sonic asked. *Shwooooosh. "It's in the water, shoot it!" Gazzy commanded. The two unloaded a whole magazine in the the certain spot on the water. Suddenly, a figure rose from the water. A large metal claw grabbed Curtis and it ran off to the shadows. "NOOOOOO, FUCK ME! WHY HER!" Gaz screamed with rage. "HE grabbed his stuff and began to run after it. "Stop, you can't just go out there without a light other than that, it's to dangerous to leave alone!" Sonic told him, sounding worried. "I don't fucking care about that. THIS IS MY GIRLFRIEND. I CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER KNOWING THAT SHE MAY BE HURT! Now excuse me, if you coming than keep up." Gazmiinika yelled. "GAZ, HEEEEELP!" Curtis' echo screeched. "I'M COMING FOR YOU!" He yelled back.


	19. Chapter 17: Search and Rescue

Chapter 17: Search and rescue.

Gaz ran after Curtis' voice. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Gazzy yelled. Gaz ran and ran, the flashlight battery was dying, and he was getting exhausted. *RRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRGG. The possible creature roared. "GET THE FUCK BACK." Curtis yelled. *Bang Bang Bang. Shots were fire. "AHHHHHHH!" Curtis screamed. "NO!" Gaz yelled back. He made a final turn around a corner. There was a bright light at the end of the tunnel. "Hold on I'm coming!" Gaz said as he ran toward the tunnel. Seconds after he ran, he was outside the sewer system. Gaz saw the same creature that took Curtis. The monster was walking away with her in its tentacle (Reader: "I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going"). "YO FUCK FACE!" Gaz yelled to get its attention. The monster looks over and saw Gaz. He started running and jumped higher than Michael Jordan and hopped into its mouth. Gazminika slid down its throat and into its stomach. "Okay, how do I kill it?" He asked himself. He looked in his trusty bag and pulled out some C4. "Who knows where I got this but I don't care." He said. Gaz started to line up the explosives on the wall of its stomach and hid behind some eaten rubble. He took out the detonator and blew it. *BOOOOOM. The monster screamed in pain and fell onto the ground. Gaz crawled out of the body and saw Curtis lie on the ground. "Curtis, CURTIS!" Gaz yelled for her. He ran up to her and saw the rest of her. She was missing a leg and one of her hands. Tears started pouring down Gazzy's face. Curtis slowly opened her eyes to find her companion next to her. "G-Gaz, is that you?" The lightly said. "I'm not going to make it. I'm badly injured." "DON'T say that." Gaz demanded. "Your going to make it, and I know you will!" He shouted with tears running down his face. "Gaz, please take this." She reached for het neck and took off a locket and handed it to Gazzy. "I have one more favor to ask you." She said faintly. "Yes, what is it." He said, getting closer to her. "Please… take my gun.. end my suffering." She asked. Curtis handed him her D50. "A-a-as you wish." He said shaking. He stood up and pointed the gun at her head. "Curtis…I'm sorry." *click BANG… "I… I...I'm so sorry…" He said slowly, choking on his words.


	20. Read me

Hey readers, it's ya boy Gazminika here. I would like to say thank you for all of the views. If I can get to 500 views (I'm at 456) I will make another story with your OC. Who's OC will it be? I don't know. But let's reach the goal first then we'll talk.

-Gazminika


End file.
